Cigarros
by mymistrust
Summary: Um dia nublado. Reflexões. E cigarros.


**CIGARROS**

_© 2008  
_

**Spoilers:** "Existence" e "Nothing Important Happened Today". Passa-se antes de 4-D, mas mesmo assim tem um pequeno spoiler desse episódio.  
**Censura:** PG-13.  
**Categoria:** DRR, Angst, Reyes POV. Um DSR contrariado. u.u  
**Data:** Janeiro de 2008

* * *

Havia papéis espalhados por todos os cantos, sua caneca de café já havia sido esvaziada umas vinte vezes e não era nem três da tarde. Sua têmpora parecia que ia saltar da testa. Ela daria tudo por uma tragada naquele momento.

Monica Reyes deu um suspiro desanimado, e descansou a cabeça numa das mãos, o cotovelo apoiado na sua mesa. Havia uma semana que nenhum caso relevante caía nas mãos dela e de seu parceiro, Agente Doggett, e o tédio e o frio não ajudavam em nada. Mulder tinha ido embora, e por mais que Scully não quisesse admitir, a partida dele a havia deixado completamente arrasada. Reyes já havia tentado fazer com que ela falasse sobre isso, pois a seu ver, nada era pior do que guardar os medos para si. Mas Scully era irredutível em seu silêncio, apesar de Reyes sentir que, desde que ela ajudara no parto de William, a ruiva se abrira um pouco mais para aquela amizade.

Contudo, Monica sabia, Scully não confiava em ninguém. Não o suficiente para falar de Mulder. Afinal, ela havia aprendido a ser paranóica com o melhor.

O silêncio no porão dos Arquivos X era opressor, sendo violado apenas pelo constante batucar do lápis de Doggett em sua escrivaninha, que antes pertencera a Fox Mulder. Ele também parecia perdido em pensamentos, mesmo encarando o relatório a sua frente. Sua testa estava enrugada, e Reyes sabia que o parceiro não estava dando a mínima para o papel à sua frente. Alguma coisa lá no fundo da mente de Reyes avisava que os pensamentos de Doggett, assim como os dela, diziam respeito a Mulder.

A partida dele não afetara somente a Scully – afetara a todos eles. Doggett, mais do que nunca, estava compenetrado no trabalho, e andava mal-humorado. Reyes sabia por quê. Ele ainda se sentia encarregado de Mulder. Ele se sentia responsável pela segurança de Scully e de seu bebê. Doggett assumira que, com Mulder longe, tudo era sua responsabilidade. E isso o deixava mortalmente tenso.

É claro, os Arquivos X em si também não ajudavam em nada o humor do agente. Não havia um só dia em que ele e Reyes não discutissem, fosse sobre um caso já fechado, não solucionado ou enviado para ser analisado se era realmente um arquivo X ou não.

Reyes balançou a cabeça, em tom reprovador.

Deus, ela estava morrendo por um cigarro...

– Fico pensando quantas vezes Mulder não deve ter feito a mesma coisa que você está fazendo agora – ela deu um leve, porém cansado, sorriso. Isso. Conversar. Talvez a distraísse daquela vontade faminta que se abatia sobre ela.

Doggett levantou os olhos do arquivo que estava lendo e encarou a parceira, sua confusão ante aquele comentário expressa nos brilhantes olhos azuis.

– Quer dizer – Reyes continuou, finalmente levantando a cabeça – Nós somos "carne fresca" nos arquivos X, John. Imagine todas as coisas que Mulder e Scully não passaram aqui nesse porão antes de nós...

Doggett deu um sorriso que Reyes reconheceu como sendo de pesar. Ela odiava aquele sorriso nele. Mas ele tentou disfarçar num comentário ameno:

– Alguém tem que continuar a fazer o trabalho sujo... – disse ele roucamente, numa tentativa miserável de soar engraçado.

– John... – Reyes mordeu a língua. Ela queria conversar para se distrair dos cigarros? Ótimo, pensou ela, mas que escolhesse melhor o tópico da conversa da próxima vez.

Ele voltou os olhos para o relatório que lia. – É, eu às vezes penso nisso também. E pelo que eu já li dos arquivos X, não foi pouca coisa.

Reyes deu um sorriso, e sinalizou o teto sobre a cabeça de Doggett, onde dezenas de lápis estavam pendurados:

– Será que isso também é um arquivo X? – com esse comentário, ela tirou uma risada de Doggett, o que a deixou satisfeita.

– Provavelmente.

O silêncio pairou por mais um minuto, e Doggett se mexeu desconfortavelmente na cadeira.

– Não me admira que Scully queira se afastar – Reyes pegou sua caneca de café e olhou-a. Vazia. Merda. – Quer dizer, sem Mulder – tristemente, ela ainda fitava a caneca. O que vinha substituindo seu desejo por cigarro era o café.

"Trocar um vício por outro. Brilhante, Monica. Simplesmente brilhante".

Doggett levantou os olhos do arquivo, atento: – Ano passado ela ficou.

– Era diferente – Reyes suspirou, largando a caneca e se levantando, caminhando até a mesa do seu parceiro. – Ela queria encontrá-lo.

– Mas agora ele foi embora por livre e espontânea vontade – Doggett finalmente pareceu entender, e suspirou. Reyes podia ver, impresso nas pálpebras abaixadas do parceiro, todo o peso do fardo que ele decidiu que era sua missão carregar. Scully. William. Os Arquivos X. E todos os problemas que os envolviam.

Diabos, pensou Reyes, não é só sua responsabilidade.

– Sete anos trabalhando com a mesma pessoa – ela estava espantada com a própria conclusão. – Faz sentido.

Doggett largou a papelada em cima da mesa e olhou Reyes profundamente nos olhos. Um daqueles olhares. Profundos. Sinceros. Totalmente dirigidos para ela. Reyes se perdia naquele mundo de azul que eram os olhos dele, e se sentia desnorteada ali. Aqueles olhares significavam mais do que qualquer coisa que ele já lhe dissera. Aqueles raros olhares.

Ele finalmente baixou os olhos, e Reyes pestanejou, assustada pela repentina perda de contato visual.

Oh, Céus. Agora ela mataria por um cigarro.

– Crise de abstinência?

A voz profunda de Doggett a chamou de volta à realidade, e Reyes sentiu-se encurralada por aqueles olhos azuis.

Como ele sabia? Será que era tão óbvio assim?

Ela deu um sorriso forçado e girou os calcanhares, andando até sua mesa, mas sentindo os olhos do parceiro fixos em suas costas.

– Você passou o dia todo torcendo as mãos, Monica – esclareceu Doggett, respondendo a pergunta silenciosa dela. – Já bebeu mais café do que a própria máquina de café consegue processar num dia inteiro, e não para de morder os lábios – ela virou-se para ele, vencida. Doggett balançou os ombros, e concluiu: – Crise de abstinência.

Apesar de ter sido pega em sua crise particular, ela sentiu-se cheia de si. Ele percebeu. A tensão em suas mãos. Seus lábios nervosos. Jesus.

Reyes olhou para o teto, imersa em devaneios. É claro, Scully se fechando para ela, Doggett sentindo-se na obrigação de salvar o mundo e Brad Follmer vigiando-a como um abutre não estava ajudando em nada a ela parar de fumar. Ah, é claro. Ainda havia o simpático Vice-Diretor Kersh. Como ela poderia esquecer?

Merda, ela merecia um cigarro! E conversar não deu certo. E ele já notara a situação dela.

Grande coisa.

Reyes deixou um gemido escapar, e voltou-se para Doggett. Ele continuava encarando-a.

– Você não sabe como é – foi tudo que ela encontrou para se defender, laconicamente. Mas, diabos, ela estava certa! John Doggett não sabia como era tentar largar, e com o mundo caindo bem em cima da sua cabeça.

– Tem razão – ele acenou com a cabeça. – Eu nunca tive problemas em parar.

Reyes considerou aquele comentário por um instante. O quê exatamente ele quis dizer com aquilo?

– Muito bem – ela deu de ombros, inclinando-se sobre a mesa e pegando sua bolsa. – Vamos acabar logo com isso, então.

A mulher se dirigiu decidida à porta da sala, mas Doggett levantou da cadeira de um pulo e precipitou-se até ela, impedindo sua passagem. Ele segurou-a por um braço, exigindo toda a sua atenção:

– Ei, o que pensa que vai fazer?

– Comprar um maço de Morley's – e, ante ao olhar de censura de Doggett, acrescentou com um sorriso nada inocente: – Light.

– Muito engraçado – ele estava irredutível, e puxou-a para perto de sua mesa. – Agente Reyes, você não vai sair dessa sala sem mim.

– Certo – foi a vez de Reyes de segurá-lo pelo braço e puxá-lo, só que para fora da sala.

– Epa! – Doggett cambaleou, mas não resistiu ao puxão da parceira. – Que diabos...?

– Você vem comigo, então – disse Reyes resoluta, enquanto caminhava firmemente até o elevador.

– Mas os relatórios...

– Que se danem os relatórios, Agente Doggett. Eu quero um cigarro.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

C I G A R R O S

Mistrust

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Eles estavam no meio da rua, o céu sobre suas cabeças cinzento e ameaçador. Um vento forte e com cheiro de fumaça de carro fustigava seus sobretudos, e Reyes se encolhia o máximo que podia. Doggett, ao seu lado, fazia o mesmo.

O carro dele estava estacionado do outro lado da rua. Eles estavam a caminho da casa de Reyes, já que Doggett insistira em acompanhá-la, mas a mulher não desistira de seus cigarros.

Por duas vezes Reyes pedira para ele parar. Por duas vezes Doggett dissera que ele não ia deixá-la fumar.

– Isso realmente não é da sua conta, John – declarou ela, irritadiça, depois que eles passaram a segunda loja com um grande cartaz escrito "Morley's". – Eu mereço um cigarro.

– Você merece uma pancada na cabeça, isso sim – retrucou ele, nunca encarando-a. – Por que agora, Monica?

– Porque eu não sou de ferro, oras. – ela falou com uma voz séria. Mais séria do que pretendia. E mais honesta também. – Eu estou cansada. E preciso do meu cigarro – e, ante ao olhar preocupado de Doggett, ela acrescentou: – John, eu não sou você! Não consigo encarar tudo isso e ficar calma, eu não sou assim!... Tudo está acontecendo tão de repente; os Arquivos X, nossa parceria, o parto de Dana, super-soldados... Deus, John, eu nem tenho um lugar pra morar em DC ainda!

A expressão de Doggett enrijeceu, e ele desviou os olhos. Reyes mordeu a língua. Merda, o que ela havia dito?

O que não devia, respondeu uma vozinha na cabeça dela. Explodir assim era a última coisa que ela devia fazer. Maldito vício que a deixava tão descontrolada!

Doggett voltou a encarar a rua a sua frente, e Reyes ficou muda.

– John...

De repente, ele parou o carro, fazendo Reyes inclinar-se para frente e voltar a posição inicial com um supetão, e sinalizou o outro lado da rua.

– Você vai pegar seus cigarros ou o quê? – ele não a olhava.

Sem dizer uma palavra, ela saiu do carro, e ficou surpresa de vê-lo imitar seu gesto.

– Vamos – ele disse, quando ela se aproximou, pegando-a por um cotovelo e atravessando a rua rapidamente, como se ela não soubesse atravessar sozinha sem correr o risco de ser atropelada.

O céu estava plúmbeo, e havia poças d'água na calçada, das quais eles tiveram que desviar numa dança desengonçada até chegarem na loja de conveniência. O vento era forte, e a placa da loja balançava com um rangido, ameaçando despencar a qualquer momento.

– Um maço de Morley's – pediu Reyes ao balconista, e ao perceber o olhar de Doggett, acrescentou: – Light.

Ela pagou pela mercadoria e eles saíram da loja, apressados.

Com a proximidade da noite, estava ficando cada vez mais frio, mas isso não impediu que Reyes parasse embaixo de uma grande árvore e sacasse o isqueiro de dentro de um dos bolsos de seu sobretudo. Ante ao olhar interrogador do parceiro, ela declarou, num sorriso culpado:

– Nunca deixei de sair com ele.

Ele resmungou em resposta, enquanto ela acendia o cigarro com uma mão trêmula.

Com um grande suspiro de alívio, ela deu uma tragada, sentindo a fumaça infestar suas vias respiratórias. Depois de alguns segundos segurando essa sensação, ela expirou, liberando toda a fumaça pelo nariz e pela boca.

Por um segundo, ela fechou os olhos, não querendo imaginar o rosto de Doggett encarando-a naquele momento. Ela se sentia culpada por fumar, e a presença do parceiro ali só a fazia se sentir pior ainda. Mas, Deus, ela precisava extravasar sua tensão em alguma coisa.

Ela deu outra tragada, ainda de olhos fechados, sentindo o vento frio bater em seu rosto e o corpo quente de seu parceiro do seu lado direito.

Ao aceitar ser parceira de Doggett nos Arquivos X, Reyes sabia do que estava abrindo mão, mas não hesitou. Sabia que ao concordar com aquilo, qualquer ilusão de um relacionamento com ele que algum dia atravessou sua mente estava arruinada. Mas ela aceitou mesmo assim. Por ele. Pelos Arquivos X. Pela paixão que ele desenvolvera por aquilo e por Dana Scully. Reyes sabia.

Mas Doggett estava pedindo demais se ele achava que ela suportaria tudo isso sem nem uma tragada.

Ela voltou a colocar o cigarro na boca, finalmente abrindo os olhos, mas antes que pudesse inalar mais uma vez a fumaça, sentiu os dedos de Doggett sobre os seus no cigarro, e ele o puxou da boca de Reyes.

– Mas o que... – ela se virou para ele, surpresa, esperando vê-lo jogar o cigarro no chão, mas a realidade estava bem longe disso: com um olhar impassível, John Doggett tragou o cigarro dela. Profundamente. E tossiu.

Reyes estava boquiaberta.

– John? – foi a única coisa que veio em sua mente.

– Eu disse que não tenho problemas para parar – retrucou ele, passando-lhe novamente o cigarro. – Só estou desacostumado.

Ela sentiu o queixo cair, e o encarou por breves segundos. Ele levou o cigarro uma segunda vez à boca, e exalou a fumaça, dessa vez sem tossir.

– Eu não fazia idéia, John – murmurou Reyes, sinceramente surpresa. Ele lhe passou o cigarro, e ela o aceitou prontamente, dando uma tragada.

– A última vez foi antes de Luke nascer.

Ela sentiu o estômago embrulhar, e não pôde evitar um olhar apreensivo na direção do parceiro. Aquela tensão que Reyes estava tão acostumada de ver no rosto de Doggett rapidamente se manifestou: o queixo do homem enrijeceu, os olhos se apertaram e uma profunda ruga de expressão se desenhou em sua testa. O tópico "Luke" nunca era um bom sinal.

– Eu... – ela procurava palavras para se desculpar. Pelo cigarro. Por Luke. Por qualquer coisa. Por tudo.

Doggett, no entanto, sacudiu a cabeça negativamente, fazendo Reyes se calar. Ela deu uma tragada nervosa no cigarro. Deus, ainda bem que estava com seu cigarro.

– Não precisa dizer nada – retrucou ele, dando um sorriso triste, fazendo a mulher sentir o coração apertar. Ela realmente queria abraçá-lo. Consolá-lo, dizer que ia ficar tudo bem. Mesmo que fossem apenas palavras que se provariam mentirosas. – Está fazendo um frio dos diabos, e você tem razão. É muita coisa pra pouco tempo. Sinto muito.

Reyes ergueu uma sobrancelha.

– Sente muito?

– Por te envolver nisso. Por transformar sua vida nessa bagunça – ele encolheu os ombros, demonstrando seu arrependimento. Um vento frio passou por eles, fazendo seus sobretudos dançarem no ar.

Ela não pôde evitar um sorriso. Deu mais uma tragada.

– John, John, John... – ela balançou a cabeça, como que reprovando o comportamento dele. – Essa foi a desculpa mais sem sentido que você já me pediu. E olhe que você tem uma bela duma lista de perguntas sem sentido – brincou ela, tirando de Doggett uma risada suave. Ela ficou séria: – Não há nada para se desculpar. John, eu amo o que estamos fazendo aqui. Mais do que você pode imaginar. Mais do que você pode acreditar Tenho orgulho do que estamos fazendo, John, e você, dentre todos os outros, devia saber disso.

Reyes ameaçou colocar novamente o cigarro na boca, mas foi interrompida pela mão firme de Doggett, que o tirou mais uma vez dela e deu uma tragada.

– Você acha que ele vai voltar logo? – Ele não precisava dizer de quem estava falando. Reyes deu um meio-sorriso:

– Essa é uma pergunta que eu não sou capaz de responder – ela deu de ombros. – Mas uma coisa eu sei: leve o tempo que levar, Dana vai esperar por Mulder.

Doggett deixou escapar um profundo suspiro, e disse:

– Espero que ele volte – e, olhando diretamente para a parceira, acrescentou: – A Agente Scully merece o parceiro de volta.

Reyes suprimiu um suspiro de alívio ante àquela declaração, e desviou os olhos dos de Doggett, encarando o carro do outro lado da rua. Deus, ele era um homem tão doce! Mesmo sentindo o que sentia por Dana Scully, sabia que a única coisa que a faria feliz era ter Mulder de volta.

– Dana merece o homem que ama e o pai de seu filho de volta.

Ele deu uma tragada.

– Você acha que nós duramos tanto tempo assim nos Arquivos X? – seu tom era mais leve, e mesmo não o encarando, Reyes podia visualizar o sorriso discreto que se formava no rosto de Doggett.

– Espero que não – brincou ela, sentindo os olhos azuis dele se cravarem em seu rosto. Ela se virou para ele. – Quer dizer... Deus, sete anos? É muito tempo para esperar... – Reyes deu um largo sorriso. Ela não falava de trabalho. E ele percebeu isso claramente nos olhos maliciosos dela.

Entretanto, Doggett rapidamente desviou o olhar, frustrando a brincadeira da parceira.

O sorriso dela diminuiu, mas ela não estava surpresa com a reação dele. Reyes moveu-se para pegar o cigarro, contudo, o homem foi mais rápido: jogou-o no chão, amassando-o com o bico do sapato. Reyes deixou escapar um gemido de decepção.

– Sem mais cigarros – e ele levantou os olhos para ela: – Certo?

Ela apenas suspirou, resignada.

Lentamente, eles caminharam na direção do carro, estacionado do outro lado da rua.

– Então, você quer ajuda para escolher um apartamento em Washington, Monica? – Doggett recomeçou a conversa, num tom displicente.

– Não precisa, mas aceitaria essa ajuda na hora da mudança. – ela sorriu para ele, enquanto abria a porta do carro do lado do passageiro, vendo Doggett fazer o mesmo do lado do motorista.

– Mudança com direito a um lanche? – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, brincalhão.

– Pode apostar que sim.

– Sei de um lanche de boas-vindas que vai te fazer uma assídua freqüentadora da rua M.

– Mesmo?

– Mesmo.

**FIM**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**N/A:** Ok, ok. Quero deixar uma coisa bem clara: eu simplesmente ODEIO DSR, do fundo da minha alma, com todas as minhas forças! Escrevi esse termo pavoroso ali na ficha da fic com espasmos trespassando todo o meu corpo, mas foi por uma boa causa. Quer dizer, eu não posso simplesmente negar que John tinha uma queda pela Scully, mas como eu deixei bem claro, era um sentimento não-correspondido. Quer dizer, alguém aí lembra do Mulder? Um cara altão, de olhos verdes e altamente paranóico? O personagem central de toda a trama? Lembrou? Pois é.

Sabe-se lá o que passa pela cabeça desse povo que apóia DSR...

Então. Eu gostei. E você? FEEDBACK POR FAVOR! – eu não preciso implorar, preciso? óo Se sim, lá vai: POR FAVORRR!


End file.
